La union de los opuestos: yoshi y marcus
by autor fantasma
Summary: bueno, este es un fic que escribi para un concurso de facebook sobre fic de digimon con tema romantico. bueno, es un poco corto porque el maximo era de 3000 palabras pero creo que pude hacerlo bastante bien. Bueno, el fic habla del sentimiento latente que hay entre marcus y yoshi y de como ellos tratan de manejarlo, espero que les guste :)


Hola, mi nombre es masaru daimon, y en esta ocasión quiero contarles mi historia, en la que me di cuenta que aun no me había vuelto un hombre como mi padre…

Todo empezó un día en el digimundo, agumon y yo habíamos recibido una gran noticia y junto con nuestros amigos a un lugar en especial…

Lalamon- no puedo creer que volveré a ver a yoshi

Gaomon- y yo a thomas, lo he extrañado estos 2 años

Agumon- ¡chi que chi! Volveremos a ver a cristi

Falcomon- miren, ahí viene

En ese momento bajó del cielo el rayo que en pocos segundos nos llevó al centro de dats, dónde todos tuvimos un gran reencuentro como era de esperarse… uno por uno fui saludando a todos mis amigos que hacía 2 años no había visto, mis padres, mi hermana cristi, keenan, thomas, megumi y miki, al capitán sampson… la verdad verlos a ellos fue como si tan solo hubieran pasado unos días, no es que no los extrañara ni nada de eso, pero fue como si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, eso fue hasta que llegué a la última persona que había en la sala… yoshi… me sorprendió todo lo que había cambiado en esos 2 años. No sé, tal vez era que yo había madurado un poco, en otros tiempos la veía mas como una amiga que como una mujer, pero en esta ocasión se veía completamente diferente… sus ojos hermosos y su pequeña sonrisa al ver que estábamos de vuelta logró hacer que me sonrojara levemente, un sonrojo que por supuesto trate de ocultar.

-hola yoshi, pasó mucho tiempo- le dije saludándole con mi mano

-bienvenido masaru- dijo abrazándome desde el cuello

Eso me sorprendió mucho; megumi y miki también me habían abrazado pero con yoshi fue completamente distinto, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte y sin notarlo yo ya la estaba abrazando por la cintura, sintiendo su fragancia…

-masaru… ya puedes soltarme-

-ahh si, lo siento… es que estoy muy feliz de volver…- dije tratando de excusarme

-bien masaru, vamos a casa, quiero que me cuentes todas tus aventuras en el digimundo- dijo mi padre, el legendario Spencer daimon

Al final, como era de esperarse, mi madre invitó a todos a comer a nuestra casa, cosa que todos aceptaron. Luego de una gran fiesta de bienvenida para todos, me dispuse a dormir junto con agumon,

-¿qué rayos fue todo eso con yoshi…?- me pregunté a mi mismo mientras me acostaba en mi cama –por alguna razón se veía mucho mas hermosa de lo que la recordaba…-

-jefe, ¿piensas que yoshi se veía hermosa hoy?- me preguntó agumon a un lado

-ya cállate agumon, solo pensaba eso…-

-¿y por qué no se lo dices?-

-no es tan simple como eso… los humanos somos complicados…-

Luego de eso solo ignoré a agumon y traté de dormir, aunque no me duró mucho el sueño, ya que mas tarde esa noche la persona que menos esperaba me despertó…

-masaru, despierta- mientras me movía un poco, intentando despertarme

-¿quién es…?- dije comenzando a despertar -¡YOSHI!- pero de inmediato ella me tapó la boca

-shhh silencio- con su cara peligrosamente cerca de la mía –hay un digimon… ven conmigo-

Y después de levantar a agumon rápidamente y en silencio fuimos al lugar donde estaría el digimon, se trataba de un tortomon cerca de los muelles

-¡ADN CARGANDO!- gritamos yoshi y yo al mismo tiempo, logrando que agumon y lalamon digievolucionen.

De inmediato geogreymon y sunflowmon dispararon sus ataques hacia el tortomon, pero este se escondió en su caparazón y giró sobre si mismo para detener nuestro ataques, luego de salir de su caparazón nos arrojó las puas que tenían en la espalda, que fueron detenidas por la mega explosión de geogreymon. La batalla parecía pareja, él tenía una coraza dura muy difícil de atravesar…

-¡SOPLO ESPIRAL!- -¡BOMBA KUNAI!- se escuchó desde las sombras

Y el tornado de gaogamon llego, llevando en su interior las bombas kunai de peckmon, que lograron hacer que tortomon quedara de espaldas al suelo

-¡TODOS, ATACAR AHORA!- dijo keenan muy seguro

-¡MEGA FLAMA! ¡SOPLO ESPIRAL! ¡BOMBA KUNAI! ¡RAYO BRILLO DE SOL!- gritaron nuestros compañeros al mismo tiempo, acabando de una vez por todas con tortomon. Finalmente thomas volvió rápido a su casa ya que tenía que cuidar a su hermana, keenan, como al otro día debía asistir a la escuela con cristi, también se fue rápido a mi casa. Quedando solo yoshi y yo, ella tomó el digihuevo y juntos fuimos a dats en el auto. Al llegar, devolvimos el digihuevo al digimundo y nos dispusimos a irnos… en ese momento no se por qué lo hice, fue algo que dije sin siquiera darme cuenta…

-yoshi…- le dije antes de que se fuera

-¿Qué pasa masaru…?- dijo volteando

-pues… verás… lo que pasa es que…- en ese momento no sabía que decir…

-ya dime que sucede…- me dijo sonriéndome amistosamente, aumentando aun mas mi nerviosismo

-bueno…- solo trataba de inventar algo rápido… -lo que pasa es que… quería comprarle algo a mi madre y a cristi por no haberlas visto en tanto tiempo pero… la verdad ya olvidé como viajar a la ciudad, y me gustaría que me acompañaras al distrito comercial-

-claro– sonriendo de nuevo… como me encantaba verla sonreír… -pero que extraño que me lo pidas a mí, pensé que se lo pedirías a keenan-

-es que mañana tiene escuela con cristi-

-ya veo… ¿y thomas?- dijo desviando la mirada y llevando su dedo a sus labios

-no quiero molestarlo, está con su herman pequeña, y ahora que ella está curada… bueno, si no quieres no hay problema, yo me las arreglo- dije algo nervioso moviendo mis manos, tratando de justificarme

-nono, no hay problema, pasaré a buscarte a tu casa a las 10:00. Hasta mañana masaru-

Luego de eso me guiñó el ojo y se despidió mientras cruzaba la puerta. Afortunadamente se fue sin ver la increíble cara de tonto que puse al verla guiñarme el ojo

-¡JEFE, JEFE! Jefe, ¿sigue aquí?- decía agumon mientras movía su pata frente a mi cara

-sisi, aquí estoy… vámonos a casa agumon, necesito dormir- le dije con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Llegamos enseguida a mi casa y me dormí pensando como fue posible que con tal solo verla después de un tiempo, podrían haber nacido estos sentimientos hacia ella…

Ya es de mañana y luego de una ducha, me disponía a elegir la ropa que usaría para ese día tan especial…

-oye jefe, ¿ya elegiste que ropa usarás en tu cita con yoshi?- me preguntó agumon abriendo la puerta

-¡no es una cita!- mientras notaba como me sonrojaba –solo me acompañará a comprar- sacando de mi armario unos jeans azules, una playera negra y una chaqueta roja que me había obsequiado mi padre

-a otro perro con ese hueso jajaja ¡el jefe esta enamorado de yoshi!- me dijo cantando como un niño de primaria

-¡CAYATE!- arrojándole un zapato al momento que él salía de mi cuarto y cerraba la puerta –no es una cita… ¿cierto…?-

-¡marasu, yoshi ya llego!- escuché decir a mi madre

De inmediato baje y sin notarlo me quedé varios minutos viéndola. Era una visión perfecta, llevara una camisa blanca con una falda azul y celeste a cuadros y unas botas parecidas a las que usaba con su uniforme de dats.

-¿nos vamos…?- dijo ella notando que la miraba de manera extraña

-sisi, vamos…-

Tomamos el autobús al distrito comercial, y siendo ya las 11:00 comenzamos a pasear antes de hacer lo supuestamente habíamos ido a hacer… recuerdo que lo primero que hicimos fue entrar a un salón de juegos, en el que ella me gano en todos

-jajaja no puedo creer que hayas perdido en todos los juegos- me decía tratando de tapar su sonrisa a costa mía

-bah, te dejé ganar- sonriéndole con algo de gracia, cuando vi algo interesante –oye, ¿qué te parece ese?- Fuimos a una máquina en la que medía la fuerza de tu golpe –las damas primero…- hice haciendo señas como si fuera un mayordomo

-que caballero…- dijo bromeando –de acuerdo…- en su mano apareció una carga de AND -¡AQUÍ VOY!-

Yoshi había destruido por completo la máquina, cosa que me sorprendió demasiado. El dueño del local apareció y ambos nos fuimos corriendo, riéndonos como dos locos

-JAJAJA no puedo creer que hayas destruido la máquina- mientras seguíamos corriendo

-lo sé jajaja es que no medí mi fuerza- rascándose la cabeza

-es increíble, no solo te has vuelto mas hermosa, también mucho mas fuerte que antes- dije sin pensar lo que acababa de salir de mi boca

-¿QUÉ?- dijo mientras su rostro se enrojecía por completo

-no… no dije nada- mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar mi propio sonrojo

Nos detuvimos frente a una cafetería a la que entramos para descansar un poco

-yo quiero una soda- le dije a la camarera, que por alguna razón estaba vestida como una maid

-un pudín para mí por favor- dejando el menú en la mesa

En unos minutos la mesera volvió con nuestro pedido, y nos quedamos hablando sobre lo que había sido nuestra vida en el digimundo y en el mundo humano. Ella en ningún momento dejó de verse hermosa, sus sonrisas, sus expresiones de asombro y otras con las que parecía decirme "tonto…". Cuando terminamos, la mesera volvió y nos ofreció algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba, tomarnos una foto juntos. Y aceptamos de buena gana

-júntense un poco mas- nos dijo viendo que estábamos a mas de un metro de distancia –un como mas… mas…- nos hizo acercarnos hasta que ya estuvimos pegado al otro –ahora tómalo del brazo- cosa que yoshi hizo sonrojándose y provocando que a mí me pasara lo mismo y ambos desviáramos la mirada avergonzados –bien, ahora mírense, no sean tímidos-

Ambos nos miramos por unos segundos completamente rojos mientras la chica sacaba la foto, segundo que por lo menos a mi me parecieron eternos mirando sus hermosos ojos tan profundos…

-bien, ya está- dijo sacándonos de nuestro transe

-si… mejor vamos…- mientras me soltaba y tomaba la foto que nos habían sacado

Continuamos recorriendo el distrito comercial toda la tarde, jugando en mas salones de juegos, comiendo y disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía, siendo yo en ese momento la persona mas feliz en todo Japón… cuando el sol ya se estaba escondiendo, decidimos ir a un pequeño parque que se encontraba ahí, ella se sentó a una de los columpios mientras yo me apoyaba contra un árbol que estaba junto a ellos

-hoy fue un gran día…- escuché, y al abrir los ojos vi que yoshi estaba frente a mí, con su cara muy cerca de la mía –me divertí mucho contigo masaru- guiñándome el ojo

-¿s-si…? Que bueno… yo también me divertí mucho…- evitando por todos los medios posibles de no sonrojarme

-por cierto masaru… dime por qué me invitaste realmente, en todo el día ni siquiera pensaste en comprar algo para tu familia- alejándose y llevando sus manos a su cintura

-…- no podía decir la verdadera razón, no podía…

-masaru, dímelo…- pellizcándome la mejilla

-¡AHU, AHU; ESTÁ BIEN, TE LO DIRÉ…!-

En ese preciso momento solo pensé "bien, seguro moriré por esto pero pero moriré felíz…". Y pasé a la acción directa, la tomé de los hombros y sin darle tiempo a nada uní nuestros labios, confirmando sin lugar a dudas esos sentimientos que habían surgido hacia mí por ella… al principio ella se resistió, tratando de zafarse de mi abrazo pero luego de unos segundos se incorporó también y lo que tanto había esperado desde que volví al digimundo se había vuelto realidad. Yoshi rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y nos aferró aun mas prolongando nuestro beso hasta que el maldito aire nos obligó a separarnos… a pesar de habernos detenido, ambos seguíamos abrazados, recuperando el aliento. Eso hasta que yoshi se movió un poco hacia atrás y con sus suaves manos sostuvo mi cara desde mis mejillas

-masaru…- me dijo aun sonrojada con sus ojos iluminados –esto es por robarme un beso- su ojos cambiaron de repente a una mirada asesina y con toda su fuerza me abofeteó enviándome al suelo a un par de metros

-de acuerdo… me lo merecía- dije levantándome del suelo

Ella comenzó a acercarse a mí –y esto…- mirándome fijamente…

-¡por favor no…!- dije cerrando los ojos

Pero en el momento que los cerré, escuché -…es una recompensa por hacerlo de una vez…- y seguido de eso sentí como algo volvía a tocar mis labios, esta vez era yoshi la que me estaba besando, fue corto pero pude percatarme de un poderoso sentimiento que se invadió en ese momento… al separarse de mí ella se sonrió feliz como no la había vito antes.

Alejándose unos pasos me dijo –bien masaru, realmente me divertí mucho hoy- mientras buscaba algo en su bolso –y quiero que tengas esto, cuídalo mucho porque es una prueba de lo que hicimos hoy- entregándome la foto que nos habían sacado en el café al momento que me sonreía de una forma muy cariñosa

-¿yoshi…?- dije confundido, parecía que ella lo hubiera planeado todo desde el principio, ¿sería que yo le gustaba? No importaba lo que fuera, solo me importaba que ella me había aceptado –ehh bien, la cuidaré mucho…- mientras veía la foto con cariño

-bien masaru, creo que es mejor que me vaya, porque además de volver a dats también ahora trabajo en la empresa de seguridad del capitán sampson…- me dijo a punto de irse

-¡E-ESPERA…!- le dije tomándola del brazo antes de que se fuera –yo también quiero darte algo…- entonces me quité y puse en su mano mi posesión mas preciada…

-¿tu collar…? Pero no puedo aceptarlo…-

-tómalo yoshi, este collar me lo dio mi padre, y me dijo que sería la prueba que llevaría para demostrar que me había vuelto un hombre… quiero que tú lo tengas…-

-estás seguro…-

Ante esta pregunta, tomé el collar y yo mismo se lo puse

-muy seguro…- le dije sonriéndole

Con un último beso nos despedimos y cada uno se dirigió a su casa, pensando yo todo el camino y la suerte que tenía de que yoshi me correspondiera. Al llegar a mi casa me fui directamente a mi cuarto, dónde al acostarme estaba en mi mente dando vueltas el mismo pensamiento. Al fin me había vuelto un hombre igual que mi padre… tenía a una mujer hermosa y poderosa a quién amar y proteger… aunque tratándose de la gran yoshi… estoy seguro de que ella me protegerá mas a mí… sí… uno al otro nos protegeremos, porque a partir de que nos dimos ese beso… descubrimos que nos amamos…

FIN…


End file.
